A House Is Not A Home
by TwilightBoi23
Summary: Finn called Kurt "faggy", but he never apologized for it. Kurt's become more bitchy lately as he tries to deal with it. Will we ever get our favorite Gleek back? Rated T, no definite pairing yet.
1. I Deserve A Nobel Peace Prize

**I do not own Glee. It is the property of Fox Entertainment. This takes place after the Theatricality episode.**

I couldn't believe it. After all of these years, all of this hard work. After everything that I had put into trying to show Finn the error of his hetero ways, he has the audacity to call everything about me "faggy"?

My dad stood up for me and kicked Finn out. Everybody asks me why I would remain silent. Why don't sing, yet I still attend Glee. The answer is pretty simple-I yelled at Finn.

After all of these years of holding everything inside, singing would be my only outlet to express myself, until my fight with Finn. I knew my father had problems with my sexuality, but he still stood up for me regardless. I just couldn't believe he kicked Finn out.

Once again I found myself walking into Glee Club, but I was still silent. I still felt like I belonged here. Finn was in the back corner sulking to himself. I forgave him, but I still couldn't put it behind me entirely. My dad still hasn't let him move back in yet. I apparently stared for too long because soon I found my eyes meeting Finn's apologetic gaze. I let out a deep sigh before I looked away and sat down next to Rachel.

Wait a minute. Rachel? Where's Mercedes?

I looked around worriedly before I looked back at where my best friend should be.

Rachel smiled, "Hello, Kurt! I know we haven't gotten along very well, but I feel that we have a special bond in our desires for the spotlight. I had some amazing ideas that, with your collaboration, could put us both on the map and well on our way to-"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her with a mixture of disgust and confusion, "Why…on Earth…are you talking to me?"

Rachel's smile began to fade, but she quickly regained composure. Damn girl…she really thinks she's famous! "Well, you're usually with Mercedes and now seemed like as perfect an opportunity as ever to-"

I looked around worriedly again as I put my hand on my chest, "Oh my Gosh! Did you kill her?"

Rachel laughed. Of course she would laugh, creepy little musical gremlin. She's like the missing dwarf…Murder-y.

"Well, I suppose I can extend the invitation to Mercedes, but I don't think that our voices could really blend well. Although if we harm-"

"Why are you still talking to me? Rachel, let me try to make this as clear as I can for you, k? When I'm not in Glee Club, even when I am here, anytime that your name comes up, or your horrible fashion sense, or your smile that is so huge it'd give the Cheshire Cat a run for its money…I'm just tired of hearing your voice and your total neglect of the fact that you abuse the English dictionary with your overuse of huge words. Nobody likes you, k? The sooner that you get that through that overly shampooed skull of yours, the better off we will all be."

Rachel gasped, "What are you trying to imply?"

I rolled my eyes as I stood up, "Your voice sounds like Mickey Mouse got kicked in the balls because you constantly try to outdo yourself and your fashion sense makes me wish I was blind, it hurts my eyes so much. Pick up an issue of _Vogue _and deal with it."

Picking up my bag, I quietly made my way to the door, where I was greeted by Mercedes.

"Hey, Kurt!"

"Mercedes, thank God!"

My friend titlted her finely weaved head, "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"Rachel's voice makes me want to question if my natural obsession with music is really worth being gay. Just glad she didn't methodically use her…talents to drive you to commit suicide. Ciao!" 

I walked past her and down the hallway. I knew that I seemed like a diva, and I was acting completely out of character and out of line, but I just couldn't stand her anymore. I felt free for once in my life. I finally realized that Finn wasn't all I cracked him up to be, I found my voice to speak up, and I also accomplished a task that I personally think should earn a Nobel Peace Prize.

I made Rachel Berry shut up.

-gLee-

_**I know it is extremely short, but I wanted to get some part of it out of my system. I am planning the story out and hopefully by this time next week I will have a nice long new chapter for you. So, please review, let me know someone is actually reading it, you know? I know it's not much to go on…but seriously, how can I keep going with this chapter after he made Rachel shut up? I mean, that's the perfect place to stop a chapter. I've just recently discovered the crossovers with High School Musical where Kurt's paired with Ryan…I swear Glee and HSM were built to be crossed over together. Let's face it, they'd make hot musical babies.**_


	2. Oh, Darkness, I Feel Like Letting Go

**I do not own Glee. It is the property of Fox Entertainment. This takes place after the Theatricality episode. I also do not own any songs posted in this story. They are the property of the original artists. Credit will be given at the end of the chapter, to not give away any spoilers as we all now how some of us can obtain such information from the content of a song.**

_So, here's what you missed last chapter:_

_Kurt is still upset about Finn using a derogatory term to describe his room, so now he's a little angsty. He went to Glee Club and thought Rachel was the missing, never-before-mentioned eighth dwarf, Murder-y and killed Mercedes; but it turns out she didn't kill her, she was just late to rehearsal. Wow. Then he told her she had a horrible singing voice and she should start reading more fashion magazines, and the guy who's writing this story couldn't think of what to put in the chapter after the fact that Kurt shut Rachel up._

I made Rachel Berry shut up.

_And that's what you missed on…_

-gLee-

I let out a sigh as I sat down in the courtyard, placing my bag neatly by my side. I quietly dug through it before I found my iPod, sighing with relief. Today's been a long day…and it's all thanks to that Finn Hudson and his psychotic munchkin stalker, Rachel Berry.

I know I really shouldn't be so jealous because I know that Finn loves girls and, because I have an Adam's apple and a penis, I am kicked out of that category; but come on, people! Just because I'm not his type, it doesn't mean I have no right to be jealous. I mean, you see it all the time with girls, don't you? Whoever just said 'no' is a total liar and they need to be slapped with a pair of Judy Garland's panties because it's just a funny sight to see.

I once bid for a pair of Judy Garland panties on eBay once…but then the damn bidder outbid my budget. Thankfully I lost, though…because otherwise I'd have to have gone through my whole 6th grade year wearing the same clothes every month!

I've accepted the fact that I will never see the same look in Finn's eyes when he looks at me as I have when I look at him, but I was hoping with our parents dating…maybe there'd be a marriage and we could be brothers. Brotherly love is better than no love, right?

Not according to Finn. No, if it were Artie's dad he'd be ecstatic because Artie's not 'faggy'. Hmph! That just proves that he's the stereotypical heterosexual male-he's got an IQ the size of a microbe and it's probably due to the fact that his brain hasn't gotten enough blood flow to it since he was 12.

I began to tap my fingers lightly as I let the music play from the earbuds. I then took in a slight gasp as 'Full of Grace' by Sarah McLachlan played. I had totally forgotten that I had it on here. I soon forgot that I was outside and started singing to it.

_The winter here's cold and bitter_

_It's chilled us to the bone_

_We haven't seen the Sun for weeks_

_Too long, too far from home_

**Ever since Glee I've been more outgoing, more friendly…well, til Finn happened. I thought that I was making so much progress and that we would actually be good friends, but then he had to practically stab me.**

_It feels just like I'm sinking_

_And I claw for solid ground_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow_

_I never thought I could feel so low_

_And oh, Darkness, I feel like letting go_

_If all of the strength_

_And all of the courage_

_Come and take me from this place_

_I know I can love you much better than this_

**I know if you would just give me a chance, Finn Hudson, I would never hurt you like Quinn and your boy, Puck, did.**

_Full of grace, full of grace_

_My love_

_It's better this way, I said_

_Haven't seen this place before_

_Where everything we say and do_

_Hurts us all the more_

_It's just that we stayed too long_

_In the same old sickly skin_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow_

_I never thought I could feel so low_

_And oh, Darkness, I feel like letting go…_

_If all of the strength_

_And all of the courage_

_Come and lift me from this place_

_I know I can love you much better than this…_

_It's better this way…_

I was suddenly engulfed in grief as the real world came flooding back in as the song faded out. I reached up to my smooth face, gently wiping the tears away from my eyes. Thank God for moisturizer, right?

"Nice vocals…I knew you were faking when you let Rachel beat you in that diva-off."

I almost jumped out of the bench when Artie spoke up. I pulled the buds from my ear and looked over at Artie, smiling softly, "Yes, well…I figured winning wouldn't really be worth the earache we'd all have gotten had Rachel lost."

Artie nodded in understanding, "Are you okay, Kurt? We've all been worried…you've never given Rachel a Kurt-itude that left such a burn. I-Is something bothering you?"

I bit my bottom lip as I looked at Artie. Should I tell him? We've never really talked that much before, but then again he is a guy so…oh, what the hell is the worst that could happen?

"No…not really, Artie but…I'm sure I will be soon enough. Heartache never lasts that long anyways, right?"

Artie shrugged, "You're asking me? I don't know but…look at Ms. Sylvester. She's probably had her heart broken a few times and we all have seen what happened to her. I suppose it'll fade away in time, but…you should've seen it coming anyway, right? I mean, Finn's straight."

I chuckled softly, "It's not that part about Finn that's got me doing this, Artie. It's…something else."

As I looked away in some lame attempt to hide my tears, I heard Artie roll up to me. He gently placed a hand on my shoulder, which only caused me to tear up more because the only hand I've ever imagine being on my shoulder was Finn's.

"Kurt? Come on, dude…tell me what's wrong?" Artie asked, truly concerned, I'm sure.

I sniffled, "It's Finn, obviously. You know how I hooked my dad up with his mom, right? Well, I figured that maybe I could make things easier for them. My dad has money; they'd be less financially insecure…"

Artie nodded in understanding, "And Finn would pay more attention to you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but when I tried to change my room for him…make it less me…he called it 'faggy'! He called everything faggy. Even I'm faggy, Artie!"

I was too lost in the sobbing to realize it at first, but after a few minutes I felt warmth surround me, along with a scent of cologne. Artie had pulled himself onto the bench beside me and pulled me into his arms and held me like a baby. Which, because of how soft my skin is and how cherubish I appear, I'm sure that's what I looked like-an overgrown, Benjamin Button-case baby.

"Shh, it's okay, Kurt…it's okay," Artie cooed softly to me.

I just nodded my head and kept crying into him, "What's wrong with me, Artie? Why is it that you and Mercedes and everyone else can get along with me, but Finn can't?"

I felt Artie shrug, "I don't know, Kurt. I honestly don't know…but I think a part of it is that you may have come on headstrong. A little too pushy, you know?"

I just nodded, "Yeah, I suppose I did. I guess I'm not really pretty enough to turn any guy gay, huh?"

Artie chuckled, knowing I was kidding, but I was also being serious, "Kurt, you're very…pretty, okay? It's just...being gay isn't for everyone, you know?"

I nodded, "I know."

"I should head back to rehearsals…and you should, too. The truth of the matter is, Kurt…not every guy may be gay…but we're the ones at a disadvantage because we will never know the love that any gay guy would feel from you."

I felt myself choking up again, "Thank you, Artie."

Artie laughed as he lifted himself back into his chair, "No problem. Want a ride?"

I shrugged, "Nah…we don't need the guys thinking there's anything up between us."

He simply nodded and off we went back to rehearsals. As we walked around the corner, who did we run into to? Yep, Finn Hudson.

"Kurt! Can we, uh…please go somewhere and-"

"Talk?" I finished for him, "No thank you. I'd much rather douse myself with hairspray and then sit next to a tiki torch."

Finn winced, "Look, Kurt,"

"I believe he told you he didn't want to talk, Finn." Artie said, a stern look on his face. It was kinda scary and…well, still awkward. Come on, he's Artie. He's awkward.

Finn shut up and walked past me, but stopped a moment to look at me. I returned the favor with a painful glare. It hurt to even think of looking at him.

"Kurt…can you please just say something?" He pleaded with me.

I took in a breath and spoke softly, mostly because it hurt just to talk to him, "I have nothing to say to you, Finn…and there is nothing that I want to hear from you, either."

With that said, I walked into the choir room with Artie, the door shutting behind us…and shutting Finn out from his real friends.

_**As stated before, "Full of Grace" is the property of Sarah McLachlan. No, this won't be a Kurt/Artie pairing. The Kurt/Puck pairing is farfetched enough as it is for m e…but I just totally can't see Kurt and Artie together. Review and let me know what you guys thought, please.**_


End file.
